ismere_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
Gnomes These small folk live on the Isle of Steam, south of the shores of the southern continent. the Island itself is a jungled and green beacon of overgrowth and nature's spleandor. the folk who live there, however, seem to be unconcerned with it. They prefer to spend time using the vast array of natural resources in the design and production of a variety of machines and experiments. A race of natural tinkers, gnomes love to work out problems and puzzles. The history of the Gnomes is one of seclusion and terrible conflict with outsiders. the only other major faction on the island are a group of shapeshifting beings known as mimics. no one is sure how they got there, or what they are doing. but the history of these two rival groups is legendary. The First Mimic War - The Gnome king Sunderford McInness III was the cause of the first major conflict on the Isle of Steam. his son was a wide eyed youth and sought to expand the borders of the gnomish controlled lands into what the mimics had claimed as thier own. however the mimics saw to the death of the gnomish prince. So King Sunderford lead a gnomish army and burnt and devastated the mimics holdings. the mimics soon sued for peace and gave a large amount of treasure chests to the gnomes. However, tragically these were all in fact, mimics. they quickly ate the king and many of his family in the carnage. The Second Mimic War - Because of the death of the previous king and his family, a new king was chosen. So the king lead a gnomish army and burnt and devastated the mimics holdings. the mimics soon sued for peace and gave a large amount of treasure chests to the gnomes. However, tragically these were all, in fact, mimics. they quickly ate the king and many of his family in the carnage. The Third Mimic War - Because of the death of the previous king and his family, a new king was chosen. So the king lead a gnomish army and burnt and devastated the mimics holdings. the mimics soon sued for peace and gave a large amount of treasure chests to the gnomes. However, tragically these were all, in fact, mimics. they quickly ate the king and many of his family in the carnage. The Fourth Mimic War - Because of the death of the previous king and his family, a new king was chosen. So the king lead a gnomish army and burnt and devastated the mimics holdings. the mimics soon sued for peace and gave a large amount of treasure chests to the gnomes. However, tragically these were all, in fact, mimics. they quickly ate the king and many of his family in the carnage. The Fifth Mimic War - Because of the death of the previous king and his family, a new king was chosen. So the king lead a gnomish army and burnt and devastated the mimics holdings. the mimics soon sued for peace and gave a large amount of treasure chests to the gnomes. However, tragically these were all, in fact, mimics. they quickly ate the king and many of his family in the carnage. Current Leader King McInness VIII Gnome School for Children -- Simulacropolis - Capital city of the mimic lands.